Into The West
by Keketra
Summary: She could hear her lover's voice above her, encouraging her. Soon she would bring new life into this world, and at the same time another life, less important, would leave. Susan fic, One shot


Into The West

Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia. It all belongs to CS Lewis. I also do not own the title to this fanfiction. I er... borrowed it from the song 'Into The West' which is from Lord of the Rings, (I was listening to the song as I wrote this piece) so please don't sue me!  
A/N: I haven't done one of these yet, so I decided to have my go at doing a oneshot of what Susan might have been like after the traincrash. This is set quite a few years afer though... let me know what you think!**

She had watched them fall, one by one. Now, finally, she was able to lay herself to rest. To go into the west, into the country where she would once again see her family. It had been too long coming, too long since she'd seen her sweet sister's face, her older brother's caring gaze or her younger brother's cheeky grin. She longed to see them again. So much for lipstick, nylons and party invitations. She cared not for those any longer. They could not replace what she had lost; no matter how hard she tried to make them count.

The laboured breaths kept coming. She wondered how long she had. She could hear her lover's voice above her, encouraging her. Soon she would bring new life into this world, and at the same time another life, less important, would leave. She knew this, and yet she had not the strength to tell her secret.

She knew it was a boy that was coming. She knew his name. That was enough. How he would be, what he would love, what he would do, that was to be determined by something much stronger than she. The voice of her love snapped her out of her daze but for a moment. "One more, Sue... come on, one more..." he was growing steadily excited, as was she. But they were not sharing in the same joy.

Susan could almost hear her older brother's voice. _You're almost with us now, Sue... just hold on a little longer, we're waiting for you... _she gave a small smile through the pain. She hoped he would not be too mad that she had named her son after him. He and Edmund, to be precise. She gave a soft sigh. No matter if he did. He could hardly kill her for it.

That thought brought a harsh laugh from Susan's mouth, causing her love to stop briefly in his encouragment. Something in her hazy gaze must have alarmed him, for he gripped her hand tightly. "Sue, one more... please..." She gave him a gentle, tired smile. He thought they were losing their son.. no. No, they would not. She would not let that happen, and she knew her family would not either.

She could see them now, so, so close by she could reach out and almost touch them. She longed for that moment. Longed for the moment when redemption and apologies might finally be allowed; accepted... _possible_. She felt something in her body give way, and cries filled the room.

Letting out a soft cry of pleasure, Susan let herself fall into the arms of her older brother, revelling in the touch, sense of holding him. She could feel him shaking, and held on tighter than ever she had before. _Is this heaven?_ she wondered, somewhat idily, without caring. After a moment - too soon for Susan - Peter slowly pulled her away, turning her to look behind her.

Susan looked down at the scene that lay before her feet. Her lover wept, cradling their baby son, as the moniter that held her heartbeat silenced into a dull drone. She felt sad at her leaving, but knew that her son would be her lover's mending. He would live for that boy, she knew. "What's his name?" she heard her little sister say in the voice she hadn't heard for such a long time.

Susan turned, embracing her sister tightly. "Peter Edmund Pevensie-Smithstone" she answered, happy tears falling down her cheeks. Peter raised an eyebrowat her, before giving a small smile.

"You promised, Sue..." A reproachful voice made itself known, and Susan turned round, laughing for the first time since the train crash as she found herself entangled with her youngest brother Edmund. "You promised." he repeated. Susan smiled, she remembered well the promise not to name her child after either Peter or Edmund.

"Peter doesn't seem to mind..." she argued.

"Of course he doesn't!" Edmund rolled his eyes, although he was only teasing, and they all knew it. "_He_ got in the first name!"

Peter whacked Edmund around the head and Susan smiled. This felt so... normal. Who would know that they were dead, the way they were carrying on? But one look at the scene that still lay beneath her made her realise once more the weight that now rested upon her lover's shoulders. _He will have to raise baby Peter alone..._ she thought with slight remorse.

"there is still time," the older Peter came up, putting a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly. Susan turned to him. He looked so much more carefree... happier than she'd seen him in... well, since Narnia... or even before. "You can still go back..."

"No." Susan shook her head. "My home is here. _You _are my home." She smiled as her family moved in, embracing her tightly.

------

Meanwhile, Raphael wept over his fiance's body. After what seemed like hours, he sat up, just enough to close her eyes. He swallowed, placing a kiss gently on her forehead. "Go, be with your family..." he whispered, holding their baby son in his arms as he once again broke down in tears.

A/N: Okay, what did you think? For once Peter didn't die... technically! lol. You know which button to press! ;)


End file.
